mia_kittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 - A Surprise for Mia and Chameleon Fun
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Cut to the episode title with a picture of Mia feeling surprised to see her lovey Lady Foo Foo once again and Precious, Chase, Pablo and Marty are there too) Pip: (Reading episode title off-screen) "A Surprise for Mia". (The episode started with Mia Kitten playing with Muffins her new lovey in the nursery) Mia: (Singing her love of a lovey to Muffins) Marty: Mia sure love her lovey. Precious: Precious wonders what our stuff toys look like. Chase: Chase thinking the same thing. Pablo: Bark, bark, bark! Mia: Mia love Muffins. Kiki: Mia, isn't it time for a special surprise? Mia: Hmm? The others of tots are talking about a special day for Mia. So... Not yet. Scooter: What so special about you? Mia: Helpful, Cute, Being with Pip and Freddy all the time, Spend time with mommy, clean up the nursery with K.C. and being a tot adventurer with friends. Pablo: Pablo like some friends. Mia: If other babies wants to be like Mia, you have to have the love of the lovey. Marty: Marty has lots of lovey toys. Kiki: Lovey toys fun! Precious: A special day with Mia and her friends. Mia: Thanks, guys. We're all going to make a great team together. Paws in. (She, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki do so by putting their paws in and putting them up) Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Go team!! (Then K.C. arrives) K.C.: Oh little nuggets! (Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki act cute) I have an announcement to make. As you know, Today is Mia's birthday and it's her special day of how she became an official member of T.O.T.S. So... I asked Captain Beakman if we wanted to celebrate this kind of day with the help of the tots flyers. Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Yay! Mia: Mia Birthday! Pip and Freddy: (Came rushing in the nursery) Pip: Did someone say today's Mia's Birthday!? Snow way! Freddy: Wow. We didn't even know that. K.C.: That right, fellas. Mia is turning three today. Not bad for a toddler if I do say so myself. Mia: Mia three. (Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki cheer for Mia) Precious: Happy Birthday, Mia. Freddy: Awww... Precious said Happy Birthday to her. K.C.: So... what are you feather balls get for Mia? Freddy: We know a purr-fect gift for our favorite baby kitten. Pip: Oh yeah the purr-fect toy gift for Mia. K.C.: Good I can't wait to see it. I better get started on the party at the nursery. (Does so) Pip: (To Freddy) We don't have a perfect gift for Mia! Freddy: I know, Pip. We totally forgot all about the surprise gift for her. Pip: What will we tell her? Freddy: Well... We could find her it's lost lovey Lady Foo Foo right by the waterfalls. Pip: Hold on. That's it! That'll be a perfect gift for Mia! We'll go outside and head for the waterfalls to see if Mia's old lovey survive the falls. That's a great way to make things better. Freddy: That is before we give Mia her own Tots watch to go on adventures with. Why don't we go on adventures for her so that she won't notice we're gone. Pip: As Mia always say, tots in trouble can't delay! Freddy: And then one of the babies say, to the rescue save the day! Pip: Let's go, Fred amingo! (And he and Freddy went out of the nursery and headed outside on foot. Pip hops to Freddy and salutes to Paulie) Paulie: (Salutes back to Pip) Pip: Freddy, we are clear for take off! Freddy: Ready, Set, Flaming GOOO!! (Started to take off by flapping his wings and started to fly into the sky as they are about to head for the adventure of a life. Then we cut back to the T.O.T.S. nursery as Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki have lots of fun on Mia's birthday by giggling and playing together) Ava: Those are the same babies that Pip and Freddy delivered to their parents. K.C.: Except Mia. They seem to look after her a lot of times. Bodhi: Any presents for Mia? Mia: (Slides down on the slide) Whee!! Precious: (Slides down on the slide) Hee hee hee ha ha ha! Chase: (Slides down on the slide) Whee!! Marty: (Slides down on the slide) Whee!! Pablo: (Slides down on the slide) Awooh!! Kiki: (Slides down on the slide) Whee!! Scooter: (Slides down on the slide) Whee!! Ava: I've got one. (Takes out a toy mouse) A toy mouse for Mia to keep her company. Cats really loves toy mouses. Bodhi: Ohh... And I got a ball of yarn. (Takes out a ball of yarn) K.C.: Those are all good ideas. But... I was hopping that we should bake a birthday cake that says "Happy Birthday, Mia!" on it. And I know how to cook. Ava: A Cake? Now that's one idea that we should take. Bodhi: Let's go bake a cake. (And as they are about to do that, we cut back to Pip and Freddy searching for Mia's lovey "Lady Foo Foo") Pip: Keep your eyes peeled, Freddy. Lady Foo Foo must have landed somewhere in this waterfall. Freddy: Nothing's too good for Freddy the finder. That's me. Searching for babies and lost loveys. Pip: (Sniffs) Waterfall's are that way! Freddy: We're coming down. (Flies down all the way toward the waterfalls and there it was... Mia's lost lovey "Lady Foo Foo" landed between the rocks on the waterfall) We found it! Pip: Whew. After all this time, we finally found Mia's lost lovey. Freddy: It didn't get carried away by the river after all. Let's take it back to Tots. (He and Pip then swoop down and pick up "Lady Foo Foo" and then headed back to tots as we cut back to that place in a cafe where K.C.'s cake if finally baked) K.C.: This birthday cake is finally finished. All it needs is a bit of frosting and signature. Ava: I love a signature. Bodhi: Don't forget to add the frosting. (K.C. added frosting to the cake and after that she wrote "Happy Birthday, Mia!" on the cake with icing) K.C.: And... it's done. Mia's gonna love it. Ava: Should have forgotten the candles. (Back at the nursery, Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki are finally playing music and instruments that they found) Mia: Mia loves music. Precious: Precious loves music. Chase: Chase loves music. Marty: Marty loves music. Pablo: Pablo loves music too. Scooter: This is fun! Kiki: Music fun! K.C.: (She, Bodhi and Ava brought in the birthday cake) Oh, Mia! Nuggets! We made the birthday cake. Come on over to try it. (Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki do so) Settle down now. All little nuggets must be seated in their tables. Ava, Bodhi. Bodhi: (Picks up Precious, Marty, Chase and Pablo) My. They are playful. Ava: (Picks up Scooter and Kiki) They sure are. (And she and Bodhi, put every single baby into their table) K.C.: (Picks up Mia) Don't forget the birthday girl. (Puts her in the table) Mia: Mia cake! K.C.: In a second now. First the presents. Ava and Bodhi have something for you. Ava: Here, Mia. I got a new toy mouse for you to play with. I named him Squeaky. He's the new lovey. Mia: Mousy! (Takes it off of Ava's wing) Hee hee hee ha ha ha. Ava: I think she likes it. Bodhi: Here's my present. A new yarn ball. And look. Magenta your favorite color to match your bow with. (Hands the new yarn ball to Mia) Mia: Yarn! (Holds onto her new toy mouse and a magenta ball of yarn) K.C.: Hmmm... I wonder where Pip and Freddy are with the gift. Ava: Didn't they come up with the gift? Pip and Freddy: We're here, K.C.!! (They came back in the T.O.T.S. nursery) Freddy: We've found the perfect gift for Mia! Pip: It was at the waterfall between the rocks! K.C.: You've found it? Well it's about time. Mia: Pip! Freddy! Pip: Yup, we're back. And we have returned with the perfect gift. Mia: Mia gift? Freddy: First, close your eyes. (Mia does so) No peeking. (Took out "Lady Foo Foo" for Mia to show) Look what we found. (Mia peeked and saw "Lady Foo Foo") Mia: (Gasps happily) Lady Foo Foo!! (Took Lady Foo Foo off of Freddy's wing and hugged her) Awww. How did Pip and Freddy know? Pip: Let's just say it will be our little secret. (Winks) Freddy: Mostly. Captain Beakman: Where's mommy's little birthday girl? Mia: Mommy!!! (Jumps off of the table and into Captain Beakman's wings with Lady Foo Foo) Captain Beakman: Oh? You found Lady Foo Foo. Mia: Pip and Freddy found it! Captain Beakman: Pip, Freddy, thanks ever so much for finding Lady Foo Foo. She was so worried about it so much. Pip: It was our pleasure, Captain Beakman. Freddy: A perfect finding gift for Mia. K.C.: Well come on, everyone. This cake is waiting any longer. (Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki cheered as they enjoy the cake K.C. make) Pip: Happy Birthday, Mia. Freddy: We're so lucky to have you here at T.O.T.S.! Mia: Mia Birthday! (Now we end the episode by fading to black) (Cut to the second episode title with a picture of Cam playing with Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki in the farm) Cam: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Chameleon Fun!" (The episode started inside the T.O.T.S. nursery. Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki are having a lot of fun while playing on the slides) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Whee!!! Mia: Fun! Precious: This fun! Chase: Ha ha ha ha. Pablo: Bark, bark! Marty: Slide fun! Scooter: What game play now? Kiki: Kiki dunno. Anybody wanna play with somebody who change color? (A Chameleon named Cam came back to the T.O.T.S. and change colors and turn invisible and visible over and over) Mia: Did anybody see what we just saw? Precious: Precious saw colorful chameleon. Chase: He playing. Pablo: Bark bark. Marty: You know what that mean. Scooter: The colorful chameleon here to play? Kiki: Better! Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: IT NEW TOT BABY!!! (Jumps up and high five together) YAY!!! Mia: Come on. Let us say hi! (She, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki went to say hi to Cam) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Hi!! Cam: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Hello. Who you? Mia: Me Mia. Mia Kitten. Precious: Me Precious. Precious Panda. Chase: Me Chase. Chase Cheetah. Pablo: Me Pablo. Pablo Puppy. Bark, bark! Marty: Me Marty. Marty Monkey. Scooter: Me Scooter. Scooter skunk. Kiki: And me Kiki. You got a name? Cam: Me Cam. Cam Chameleon chameleon fun! Mia: Pleasure to meet you. (Shook Cam's hand) Precious: What bring you back here? Cam: Cam need help. Me family tree came cutting down. Timber! All the way down! Scooter: Timber? Like block tower? Cam: Uh-huh. (Mia's watch goes off as it plays the T.O.T.S. theme music) Mia: The Tots watch! (Presses the button as the location of her watch spreads everywhere as it revealed to be Cam's parents) Cam's parents: (Inside Mia's watch) HELP!!! Mia: Spotted! There's trouble at the farm! Kiki: Is that where your friends are, Cam? Cam: Yes. That why me came to you for help. Mia: We help. Pablo: Bark bark! Chase: We rescue your parents from the timbering tree. Mia: No delivery is gonna stop us as we save your parents. So come on, guys. Tots in trouble, can't delay! (Jumps up) Cam: To the rescue, (Jumps up and changes colors) Save the day! (And off Mia, Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki went all the way up toward the loading tube) Mia, Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Whee!!! (They went all the way through the loading tube, around the crate wheel and in the loading area outside) Precious: Bottle? (Mia hands Precious the bottle full of milk as she drinks from it) Mia, Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Ha ha ha! (Got off the loading area and into their Tots Plane) Mia: Ready, guys? Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Ready! Mia: Then let's ride! (Starts the engine in the tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (The Tots babies giggled as the Tots Plane started it's engine as it flies all the way up to the sky and through the clouds) To the farm! (Cut back to T.O.T.S. where Pip and Freddy came back to the nursery) Pip: I heard Cam the Chameleon somewhere around here. Freddy: Those precious baby wabies are out there playing with him right now. Pip: Uh, Freddy? Where'd they go? Freddy: Where who go? Pip: The Tots babies. Their not in the nursery. Freddy: Oh no. Pip: I bet Mia and her friends are out there playing with Cam right now. Somewhere in the farm. Freddy: That's what I said. We have to find them. Pip: At least we still have some of the babies here at the nursery. Let's go, Fred amingo. (And Pip and Freddy went outside to go find Mia, Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki as we cut to them about to land their tots plane where Cam's home is falling down) Mia: We here! Cam: Chameleon home! Mia: Come on, guys. (She, Cam, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki got off of the tots plane) Let us help Cam's parents. Cam's Dad: The tots babies. So happy to see you. Cam's Mom: And you brought Cam with you. How sweet. Mia: Meow. Cam's Dad: About us being stuck inside the tree and all. Somebody get us out of this here timbered tree? Mia: Mia help, Mia help. (Runs to Cam's parents to help them) Cam: Cam help too! (Runs to help out Mia) Kiki: This be interesting. (Mia and Cam helps Cam's parents got out of their timbered tree) Cam's Dad: Whew. Thanks for getting us out of here. Mia: Mia help. Scooter: Ooh. That one timbered tree, Mia. Kiki: What happened? Cam's Mom: A Thunderstorm came by last night. And it knocked our tree down like a lumberjack. Mia: Thunderstorm? Precious: We help you..., Dada, Mama. Chase: Find new tree, that our plan. Cam: Then we have fun together. Marty: New tree. Follow us. Mia: Sniff the way, Pablo. Pablo: Bark! (Sniffs out the new tree for Cam and his parents to live in as he leads Mia, Precious, Marty, Chase, Scooter, Cam, Kiki and Cam's parents all the way there) Over here! Bark, bark! Kiki: You found the new tree? Scooter: Where is it? Pablo: There new tree where grandparents live. Cam's Dad: Our mom and dad? Cam's Mom: We haven't seen them since the day that we got Cam from Pip and Freddy. Cam: Grandma, Grandpa? (Cam's grandparents came out of their tree) Cam's Grandma: Cam! How nice to see you in person. Cam's Grandpa: And bring along your friends too. Mia: Oh. We tot babies. Precious: We help other babies and their Mama, Dada. Kiki: Mama, Dada. Chase: That right. Cam's Dad: We was wondering if we live in your house until ours get repaired. Cam's Mom: And a place to stay for the night. Cam's Grandma: We would love to have you stay for the night. Cam's Grandpa: Yeah. Mia: Wait a minute... The tree got knocked down by a thunderstorm, next we have lead you to where Grandma and Grandpa Chameleon live then asked them to stay in for the night... (Thinks about it then happily gets the idea) BABY SPARK!!! Mia get it. Cam have friends to play? Cam: You bet Cam do. Cam got friends! (Changes colors of animals) Pigs, Cows, Gophers. Precious: Cam's friends? (Thinks about it) Baby Pigs, Baby Cows, Baby Gophers. Mia and Precious: (Gets the ideas) DOUBLE BABY SPARK!!! Mia: We know where they are. Precious: In the farm. Cam: And Cam knows what to do. (Changes color to call his friends, two baby pigs, two baby cows and three baby gophers) Baby Pigs: Oink Oink! Baby Cows: Moo! Baby Gophers: Hee hee hee hee hee! Scooter: So many friends. Marty: Hi. Mia: So many babies. Pablo: We got Cam a new home to live in. Mia: And just in time! 'Cause look! (She saw Pip and Freddy coming down) Pip and Freddy are coming! Guys, act cute! (She, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter, Cam and Kiki do so as Pip and Freddy arrived) Pip: Phew. We got here just in the nick of time. Freddy: Hope the babies didn't give you too much trouble. Cam's Dad: Not at all. Your babies lend us a paw to find a tree to stay with. Cam's Mom: Cam's grandparents. Also Known As Our Mom and Dad. Pip: We didn't know Cam the Chameleon had grandparents. Freddy: They're so older than you. Cam's Grandma: Our son and daughter wanted to have a baby of their own ever since they were young. Cam's Grandpa: And now their wish came true. Cam: Me Chameleon, chameleon fun! Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Make baby noises) Freddy: Awww! They look so adorable getting along with Cam. Cam's mom: Thanks for taking care of our little Cam, Tots babies. Mia: Mia help. Pip: So I guess we should be heading back to T.O.T.S. for our next delivery. Freddy: Let's bring these babies back to the nursery. Come on, babies let's go. (And he, Pip, Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki waved goodbye to Cam and his friends as they headed back to the Tots Plane as they flew back all the way to T.O.T.S. by cutting back to that place) K.C.: There you guys are. I was about to get these babies ready to be delivered and meet with their parents. What about you, fellas. Pip: Let's say Mia and her friends had help from Cam. Freddy: Isn't Cam great to find a new home? Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty and Pablo: Adventure accomplished!! (They both high paw each other) Scooter and Kiki: (High paw each other too) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Laughed and giggled as we end the episode by fading to black) END (End Credits with a T.O.T.S. Theme Music) "TIT HOUSE INC." "DISNEY JUNIOR" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts